1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of containers and more particularly relates to a container having inwardly collapsible sides to allow compaction thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible containers are known in the prior art. An example of a typical collapsible container is found in Nolen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,825 which discloses a generally accordian-type container having collapsible sides which, when folded, cause the container to collapse and occupy less space. The same kind of structure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,897 to Noyes et al. In this patent the accordian-type collapsing occurs in cylindrical containers as well as rectangular containers with the accordian portions extending out from the container's sides, causing the container to have a larger footprint with the outwardly folded projections of its collapsed sides extending beyond its uncollapsed footprint. Containers with twisting portions have also been developed such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,593 to Chuang which box-like container has a twisting top and panels which in one mode obstruct the opening and when the top is twisted, such panels no longer block the opening, thus opening the container. The goal of such a container was not to occupy less space but to provide a unitary resealable cap. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,840 to Keith a collapsible carton is taught with fold members around its sides such that when the top or bottom is rotated, the fold members collapse inward, causing the carton to collapse and occupy less space. Such a carton is generally made of cardboard formed from a die-cut and scored blank which is erected and folded into position.